


The Naughty Secrets of Oromë's Woods

by Lintalome



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Plants, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The depth of the forest hides many secrets...</p><p>Set in Valinor during the Years of the Trees, thus names in Quenya. Celegorm is still young, though definitively of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Secrets of Oromë's Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Der Wald birgt viele Geheimnisse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401724) by [Baralin (Lintalome)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin)



> Written for Chaotic Binky’s Valinor Awards for the category “Best Inappropriate Use of Plants Story”.
> 
>  **Beta** : Chaotic Binky
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters and settings of Middle-earth belong to Tolkien and/or his estate; I'm just borrowing them and make no profit.

 

_~ This story is based on an eyewitness account, graciously given to me by a source who has asked to remain anonymous for fear of vengeance. Daring as I am, such worries do not faze me in the slightest and I will unveil the events reported to me for the pleasure of this audience. ~_

 

*~*~*~*

 

With a contented sigh, Tyelcormo emerged from the cool forest pond and wrung out his hair. The balmy breeze prickled pleasantly on his wet skin and he reveled in its caress for a while longer, before finally reclining on the grass beside his pack. Folding his arms behind his head, he let his gaze wander aimlessly across the waving canopy of leaves, mind drifting. He'd reached the Woods of Oromë early in the day, spending hours honing his tracking skill and testing his endurance by giving chase to fleeing animals. Nevertheless, he'd not been in the right mood to hunt. He'd hoped Oromë would join him, looking forward to competing against him, as they always did when he visited his friend and tutor, but Oromë proved to be elusive prey...

Startled, Tyelcormo blinked his eyes. He must have dozed off at some point, now awakening to an uneasy feeling he couldn't quite place. Unmoving he listened, yet couldn't discern anything suspicious from the usual sounds of the forest. The babbling of the brook which fed the pond, joyful birdsong, the occasional creaking of trees and the soft rustling of leaves and grass in the gentle breeze. Nothing alerted him. And yet! He tensed, involuntarily holding his breath when suddenly something touched his calf ever so slightly. Lifting his head a little, Tyelcormo peered down along his leg and gasped, not sure what he was seeing.

At first he thought he was facing a type of snake unfamiliar to him, but on closer inspection the odd green thing slithering soundlessly on the ground and brushing his leg, looked more like a sort of plant. It appeared to be a smooth, wrist thick vine, gradually narrowing to a blunt tip of two finger's breadth, with finer tendrils occasionally sprouting from it along its length. Letting his gaze glide further down the vine, Tyelcormo found it originated in the very pond he had bathed in. Shuddering inwardly, he felt the strong urge to immediately back away from the strange plant-creature, but it was to no avail. The moment he attempted to jump to his feet, rope-like tendrils swiftly twined around his wrists, effectively pinning his arms to the ground above his head.

Cursing his assailant and his lack of attention for allowing it to sneak up on him alike, Tyelcormo tugged at his bonds, only to find they wouldn't yield. The thick vine grew bolder, now that his arms were restrained, trying to slither up his leg. Tyelcormo angrily kicked it, yet again the green foe overpowered him as another two supple vines shot from the pond to corkscrew around his ankles, holding his legs firmly in place and slightly apart. "Let go of me! You damned...perverted...thing!" Tyelcormo growled furiously, but his assailant didn't seem to be disturbed, continuing to inch forward along his leg.

It slid across his shin, then stilled before the blunt tip dipped forward to explore the hollow of his knee with soft strokes. Tyelcormo gasped in surprised rage, struggling again, trying to evade the offensive caress, but his bonds held him firmly in place. The vine continued its way upward, now brushing the sensitive inside of Tyelcormo's upper thigh, causing him to sharply suck in his breath. He wanted to call out for help, yet the thought of someone witnessing him in such a humiliating position was even worse than the creature's vile caress.

Gritting his teeth, he poured all his rage and frustration into another attempt to break loose, throwing himself violently against his bonds. Then he froze, the breath he had been holding forced from his lungs in a startled yelp when a supple tendril wrapped around his privates, tugging slightly. More tendrils assaulted him, moving across his body like nimble fingers, pinching his nipples, squeezing his sack, brushing the sensitive skin behind his ear and along his ribs. Tyelcormo skin crawled with repulsion and he clenched his eyes shut, writhing with disgust at being touched so intimately by this loathsome creature.

Nausea coiled in the pit of his stomach when, despite the unwillingness of his mind, his body betrayed him, reacting to the creature's ministrations. His nipples turned into hard buds, a proud erection jutting from between his thighs, twitching as it was massaged in a steady up and down motion, yet always denied release. Unwilling moans were forced from his lips as he hung in his bonds, helpless, mind dazed with raw need, shame and disgust alike.

His eyes flew open in alarm, when something thick and slippery brushed along his cleft. The thick vine attempted to slide between his buttocks and Tyelcormo tried to wriggle away. But the hold on his ankles tightened, pulling his legs up and further apart, exposing him to the blunt head, which now nudged his opening, leaking slimy fluid as it did so. But even while he stared in stunned horror, his treacherous body hummed with wanton anticipation. Again the thought to call for help crossed his mind but no, he wouldn't. Never. His pride forbade it.

He let his eyes fall shut again, locking tears of shame behind his lids, dreading and craving alike. Suddenly a voice called out, followed by the faint splashing of water as he felt his body being released from its bonds. Strong arms enveloped him, but Tyelcormo instinctively fought them. Then he stilled, drawing ragged breaths. The voice. The scent. The familiar touch of calloused hands.

Tyelcormo clung to Oromë, his body convulsing in violent shivers as relief and shame melded with his still evident need. He felt intoxicated, his lips blindly seeking those of his lover, greedily plunging his tongue deep into the welcoming mouth. His fingers clawed into hard shoulders while his hips rocked against the Vala's groin, desperate for friction. He didn't struggle when he was pushed back onto the grass, rough hands spreading his thighs again. A calloused finger probed his opening, sliding in easily as it was still slick with the plants fluid.

Too slow. Need. Now. Tyelcormo moaned deeply as his lover obliged the unspoken command, thrusting into him hard and fast. The familiar burn of a rough coupling blending with quick mounting pleasure. He craved it, now more than ever before, yearned for the wild frenzy that soon overtook both of them until their spirits soared up high, only to topple down into the abyss of a shattering climax.

 

*~*~*

 

"You planned this, you damned pervert, didn't you?" Tyelcormo hissed, breathing heavily as he struggled against his lover's embrace. "I'd been wondering why you didn't show up after I arrived. Knowing you, I should have guessed another of your little games was afoot. What the heck was that thing?"

"I didn't plan any of this, love. The creature belongs to Yavanna, a rare, odd creation of hers. It wanders off at times, usually ending up in my woods, as they are closest to the Pastures of Yavanna. I've been trying to track it down two for days now, but it always eluded me." Pulling his angry lover back against his chest, Oromë brushed away Tyelcormo's sweat-damped hair, planting soft kisses along his neck until he reached his ear. "Though I have to admit, the thought of tying you up and driving you mad with need crossed my mind. And you looked so deliciously tempting, now I want to do it even more."

"Shut up, old lecher! You won't!" Tyelcormo's eyes flared threateningly and he elbowed Oromë in the ribs, yet was still too worn out to muster the strength to even leave a bruise. "If I get my hands on this perverted vegetable, I'll chop it to pieces and cook it into stew!"

"Easy love, Yavanna would never forgive such a deed. You don't want to incur her wrath by harming her most precious pet plant, don't you?" Oromë couldn't bite back an amused grin. His spirited young lover was so adorable when he was being angry and foul-mouthed. Always so passionate in everything he did or said. Kissing his way up to Tyelcormo's ear again, Oromë couldn't help but tease his lover just a little bit more. "You could have called me. Why didn't you?"

"Never! Especially not..." The rest of Tyelcormo's reply was muted when Oromë kissed him hungrily.

 

*~*~*

 

Looking at the sleeping elf beside him with rapt adoration, Oromë lovingly brushed a soft kiss across Tyelcormo's kiss-bruised lips. Fiery passion, stubborn pride, defiance, arrogance and a fierce wildness that rivaled his own, housed in the most gorgeous of bodies. Tyelcormo was like a heady mix of spices, and Oromë would savor every ounce of it. There were so many exciting games they could play, games Tyelcormo enjoyed just as much as he did, despite always playing coy. They were such a lewd couple.

Indeed, the day had been most inspiring. It hadn't been a lie when he told Tyelcormo he hadn't planned any of what had occurred; his lover meeting Yavanna's stray pet plant had been entirely coincidental. He'd neglected to mention though, that Yavanna had bred and trained it for performing arts of pleasure and that he'd watched his lover's predicament the whole time, only interfering when he sensed Tyelcormo becoming seriously distressed. There was a point they wouldn't cross when playing their games.

Of course he'd confess the entire truth to his lover, though not just yet, knowing Tyelcormo's unpredictable temperamental outbursts. For now he'd simply revel in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_~ On behalf of my eyewitness, I'd like to bring to your attention the "Green Beauty Protection Fund for Rare Species", which is dedicated to provide safe sanctuary and care for the wellbeing and happiness of rare pet plants. Donations can be sent to: Green Beauty Protection Fund for Rare Species, P.O. Box 515, Pastures of Yavanna, Valinor. Also, Green Beauty action figures and sex toys will soon be available for sale. ~_

 


End file.
